Kirie's Knockouts Are Bravo!
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: The gang hanging out by the Fukuyama hot springs again, a curious thought comes to one of the girls when she looks at Kirie. It's been a few years since they last hung out like this, but for some reason she just can't take her eyes off of Kirie's enormous...


**A/N: This is a little ecchi one shot I did a while ago, but never got to posting which is a shame because Girls Bravo is one of my all time favorite animes. Not only for all the boobs and nudity in the series, but the humor is right up my alley most of the time and the characters and plot points are sometimes very unique. This one shot is all Girls Bravo at its finest so if you are a fan of the series or my style then I think you'll enjoy this!**

 **Stream Outside Fukuyama Hot Springs:**

"Huuuhhh...here they go again..." Sitting on the smooth banks of the slowly moving stream, Koyami watched the other girls run around after Yukinari, the one boy in their group flailing all over the place as he was tugged around by an exceptionally large trout, "...Even though it's been three years since the first time we were here things still haven't changed..." The girl's loose yellow shirt blowing in the breeze against her pale skin, she sighed, gently caressing her deep purple hair that was made up in a pony tail hanging over her right shoulder, "...Well...maybe a couple things have..." Feeling a short giggle leave her lips as she watched the chaos ensue, Yukinari being yanked back across the river, the boy now man's face squishing into Miharu's large breasts before the pair landed back into the water with a splash!

Following the figures under the surface for a short time before they finally burst back into the air again, Koyami cupped both of her hands over her lips when she saw Miharu's bikini top go flying through the air, the pinkette's large thirty two E cups bouncing out into the open air. That familiar scream coming not from the Seiren girl, but from Yukinari as he caught an eyeful of his girlfriend, Miharu not having a care in the world about him seeing her topless. Unfortunately for Yukinari though, while the half naked girl didn't care someone else did...things only seeming to get worse for the eighteen year old man as a third girl charged into the equation, she was not happy, "YUKINARI!..." His little blue haired head turning to face the coming storm, there was no mistaking the force that was Kirie Kojima when she was on the rampage! Even in the most innocent of accidents the girl could smell pervert from a mile away when it happened and right now, with his hand holding Miharu's bikini up in the air, Yukinari stunk of it!

"...Go pull girls tops off...IN HELL!..." The brunette throwing her fist forward with everything she had, it connected right dead center on his face, a bell sound chiming, the poor man was sent careening back into the air, his body skipping across the water as blood poured from his nose, although it was up for debate just what had caused it all, before splashing into the side of the river. Kirie lowering her outstretched fist down to her side again, gently scraping her own bikini she sighed, shaking her head at him, "...Why must you _always_ go for the boobs, Yukinari?..." Looking down at her feet, or where she knew they were, the girl's own huge pair of jiggly wonders blocking her view, she didn't see Koyami gawking at the display she was putting on.

A smile gently tugging at her lips following the Kirie vs. Pervert show, the purplenette clasped her hands together, admiring her friend and the eldest girl in their little group. Standing there in nothing, but her signature bright orange string bikini, the thing was already skimpy enough, but tied together by several knots around her voluptuous body it looked positively life threatening! In the three years since they'd saved Miharu on Seiren Kirie's already well-endowed figure had truly blossomed, her body filling out her clothes to the point even her bikini top looked like it was over capacity.

Time having taken its toll, when once that bra of hers had contained a pair of F cups they now struggled to hold back her huge set of thirty four Gs! Kirie's enormous breasts straining against the overworked orange triangles, bouncing around every time she took a step or even simply moved, it was a wonder the tiny scrap of fabric hadn't popped right off! Her blue eyes glued to the overly developed nineteen year old's figure, Koyami had to look away, gazing down at her own comparatively small pair of thirty Ds. She'd always struggled to understand how Kirie managed to stay so composed with such a developed body, at eighteen and pretty well filled out the purplenette was already feeling that her own curves drew too much attention. The small globes moving slightly whenever she walked, it was nothing compared to how Kirie's water melons, as Fukuyama called them, bounced around all over the place, their sheer size and astonishing amount of perkiness making even other girls want to run over to her and give them a good squeeze!

The overly endowed nineteen year old leaving her mind, Koyami went back to thinking about Yukinari and Miharu, "...Uhhh...they look like they're having so much fun over there..." Sighing to herself as she gently began stroking her long stream of purple hair running over her shoulder, Koyami looked back on all the times she'd gotten as close to a man as the pink haired girl did...the vast majority of her own experiences involving that pervert Fukuyama carrying her around completely naked… "...I wish I could have fun like that...but as long as I'm afraid of men I don't think I'll ever be able to—EAH!"

Arms shooting up by either side of her head, the petite cutie let out a short squeak when she felt two sets of fingers dig into her sides, wiggling around over her shirt as they tickled her sensitive skin. The sound of another girl laughing behind her, Koyami tensed up, her thin frame shrinking in on itself as she turned to see who it was. Instantly though she had to pull back to keep her face from squishing into Kirie's deep valley of cleavage as it bounced in front of her, the older girl setting herself down next to her as she laughed.

Koyami quickly noting that while she was still giggling the brunette was also doing more than enough jiggling when she planted her hands down by her sides, Kirie opening her eyes up to look at her, her smile brimming with pride, "...Haha! Looks like I'm the master of stealth, eh, Miss. Seiren Police Girl?..." She snickered, enjoying herself now that for the time being she'd dispensed with the only perverted male in their group. Falling back on her hands to keep herself up she paused, noticing that the younger girl wasn't even reacting like she normally did, "...Hey...are you alright, Koyami?..." She asked, running her big eyes up and down the Seiren gal's smaller frame, the purplenette meanwhile still staring straight down at her lap, the near death eyeful she'd gotten earlier having forced it down with a bright red blush to boot.

Her face darkening in color at the brunette's question, Koyami clenched her eyes shut before speaking, "...It's...it's just that I wish I could have fun with boys like Miharu does, Kirie..." The former cop sighed, turning to look up at the older girl, she could see the care in her face, a face that she well knew didn't get the same kind of eye traffic as other parts of her figure did, "...But every time I try to...all I can think of is Fukuyama and his..." Kirie feeling her heart beat the longer she listened to Koyami go on, as much as she wanted to just go off and give the blonde dummy a beating just to satisfy herself, the way the purple haired girl was pouring out her desire to play with a boy reminded her of how she felt, only where the younger girl was too afraid to, she had to hold herself back.

"...Ohhh...Koyamiiiii!..." Closing her eyes as one big smile spread across her lips, Kirie suddenly wrapped her arms around her friend, pulling the girl into a warm, caring hug...only when it came to a girl like Kirie Kojima a hug may as well been a sex act more than whatever its intended purpose was, "...It's okay...I'm sure you'll warm up to boys some day..." She said almost in a cutesy way as she drew Koyami against her chest, said girl's face lighting up a deep shade of scarlet when instead of being held comfortingly against the brunette like most hugs went, her face ended up squishing between Kirie's enormous G cups, "...Just stay positive...you'll come around..." The words raining down from above her were muffled by what seemed like the tons of bouncy flesh surrounding her head. Feeling the softness wherever she looked Koyami paused, taking in a deep, long breath of the sweet smelling flesh all around her before, her lips pressing out, she started placing one tiny kiss after another across the inside of the over endowed girl's cleavage.

She didn't know what was happening...what was taking over her, sure she had seen girls naked all the time in Seiren, Earth too, but this...moving her head from side to side everywhere she turned her cheeks rubbed against the softest flesh she'd ever felt in her life! Kirie's boobs felt like they were made of pure marshmallows, so bouncy that the slightest touch set them off, but when she grabbed them… Those two small hands of hers reaching up, Koyami deftly mashed them into the front of the brunette's orange triangles, the girl's smooth tanned skin billowing through between her fingers like fresh bread dough, "...Mhmmm...Wow...I never thought another girl could be so soft..." Her words reverberating through Kirie's titanic tits, the older girl didn't hear them as the purplenette slid her face along her pillowy breasts, rubbing her nose into one round globe before letting out a sigh, "...And so big...Kirie I can't believe your boobs are so..."

Eyes popping wide open Koyami suddenly pulled back, staring up at her friend, she froze, the look of shock spread across the busty chick's features making her begin to wish she'd never done what she had, "...Ah! I'm so sorry, Kirie! I should never have..." Pulling her hands back from the brunette's mountainous globes, her palm brushed across the nipple poking through the material of her bikini, a sigh escaping her pink lips. Looking up at her, that sound echoing through her mind as if it were broadcast by one of Fukuyama's ridiculous inventions, she had a thought, _'...Wait...did Kirie just..._ _moan_ _?...'_ Scanning across the older girl's face, she had a light pink blush on her cheeks, her arms still placed behind her causing the melons everyone was always trying to see topless to jut out from her chest even more than they normally did.

Swallowing the lump growing in the back of her throat, Koyami tentatively reached forward to have another feel, her eyes lowering down to the sizable valley of cleavage in front of her, just leaning forward she was nearly pressing her own girls against them! _'...Okay, Koyami...just relax...she seemed to like that so maybe...'_ Reaching out with both hands, the purplenette didn't realize just how slippery her friend had become splashing around in the water, her hands slipping past her huge breasts, she tried to catch herself around her neck, "...Ah! Kirie, I..." Grabbing onto whatever she could to keep from falling on the buxom girl, Koyami finally found purchase! Yanking on the two small bow ties she felt behind her back, she held on, the strings suddenly unraveling though, her purple hair flew back over her shoulder as she landed on her butt, the strangely shaped piece of fabric she'd grabbed coming with her!

Shaking her head for a moment right after she landed, Koyami looked up just as the ties unraveled, her eyes growing to the size of dinner plates, she watched in awe as Kirie's orange string bikini top came undone, the strong strings falling down, the girl's bright triangles came with them, the sight of the biggest pair of natural boobs she'd ever seen bouncing out before her very eyes, the sight ingrained in itself in her mind for all eternity. If they had seemed huge in her bra before then exposed those colossal jugs were massive! Kirie's bare breasts bouncing around as they slipped out from underneath her bikini top, they slowed down into a jiggle as they landed on her chest, wobbling and shaking after they banged into each other, the soft flesh she'd only just been handling splaying back out as the last of their momentum ran out, the heavy globes reforming into their natural round shapes.

The brunette letting out a short squeal of surprise more than embarrassment, having her top yanked off certainly being a jolt for a girl with tits the size that hers were, Kirie quickly crossed her arms over her immense breasts, boob flesh squishing out between her arms, "...Koyami...what did you do that fo-" Her question stopping short from finishing, she simply stared at her friend, the smaller girl still holding her bikini top up like Fukuyama did the last time he'd managed to strip it off her impressive rack. Though instead of gloating like him, or seeming like he was going to faint like Yukinari, Koyami was...still _staring_ at her.

Letting the bra fall down by her side, there was something far more interesting than the forever stretched out seams of the older girl's bikini, the purplenette getting on her knees as she moved to face her friend. Koyami slowly peeling Kirie's arms away from her chest, her huge G cup breasts bouncing back into the open air again, their sheer perfection had caught her eye, but what had made her intrigued were, "...Kirie, you're nipples...they're..." Reaching out with one hand, she brushed some hair out of her eyes as the Seiren girl cupped the nineteen year old's breast in her hand, the other moving up to press against the small pink disc at the peak of her boob, "...They're hiding, Kirie..." Forcing her way forward, surprisingly the larger girl didn't put up a fight, Kirie instead letting out another small gasp as she let her climb on top of her, her huge funbags wobbling on top of her chest like a pair of mountains.

Staring down at the small pink disc, Koyami felt her blush deepen, the ring looked like a regular areola, but the nipple looked like it was jammed inside, tucked away from view. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she gently slid down, her face squishing into the top of Kirie's bouncy pillow, both of her hands working to hold the massive melon still, her thin fingers sinking into her flesh, kneading it, slipping across it as if she were trying to hold onto a globe of jello, "...Just hold still, Kirie...I'll help you..." Unable to believe what she was doing, Koyami just acted, her lips pressing against the brunette's thin pink circle, she sucked it into her mouth, the force of her causing the nipple to part a little, enough to just get her tongue in...and she did.

Working in the moment, her face surrounded by the sweet smelling cushion of Kirie's booby, Koyami slid her tongue into the tiny slit, wiggling it around in there, just within the brunette's boob until she found it, that tiny pink bud she knew should have been there to greet her when she'd accidentally stripped the older girl. Pushing her heavy G cup into a cone shape, the purplenette sucked as hard as she could on that little pebble, her strong tongue wrapping around it, trying to pull it out, her muscle wriggling back up through Kirie's untouched flesh as she yanked her nipple out until… "...EAAAHHH!..." The busty babe letting out another faint squeak, Koyami managed to pry her first nipple out of its hiding spot, her lips letting it go just to watch it bounce back onto her breast, sticking straight out just like she'd thought it would.

Leaning back down, the girl pressed her face into the nineteen year old's bouncy globe for a long, loving kiss, twirling her tongue victoriously around that tiny pink pebble as she nuzzled against the pounds of feminine fat jiggling around in her grasp. Basking in the sight of Kirie's perfect water balloon sized boob, Koyami turned to the other one, her heavy mound shifting off to one side as she heard another short sigh of pleasure erupt from the brunette. A smile spreading across her cheeks she was getting bolder now, gone were the thoughts about playing with boys in an innocent way, all she could think of now was getting Kirie's other nipple out of its hole. Lying down on the larger girl, her hair tickling against her fabric covered sex, the purplenette gave her bare breast a tentative kiss, her nipple seemingly tighter now that she was getting aroused.

Smiling at the shy booby, Koyami drew one finger up, sucking the tip into her mouth before letting it go, nice and wet for the job ahead. Pushing her face down she trapped the bottom of that huge globe against her chin, pulling the areola down towards her while her free hand held the side steady, the mass of feminine fat still jiggling around, but not bouncing free anytime soon. "...Just one more...and they'll be back to normal..." Sighing, her cool breath skating across the exposed tanned flesh, Koyami delicately pressed her fingertip against the top of Kirie's inverted nipple, the slippery top of it wriggling back and forth, she slowly started to work its way into the girl's nipple, feeling around in the tight little hole until she felt a familiar little nubbin push back at her.

"...There you are...even with such huge breasts you're shy..." Koyami said out loud, her mind too clouded by lust for Kirie's knockout knockers to realize what she was saying, the whole time the girl below her continued to pant, soft mewls leaking from her lips the more her sensitive tits were played with. Flexing that pointer finger around and around in the brunette's tiny slit, after a few more seconds of working, she did it, pulling that little pink bud up into the open air, Koyami caught it with her thumb and forefinger before stretching it out, letting it go so that it bounced back out onto the top of Kirie's huge boob, the soft globe quivering on her chest as it came to a standstill.

Another long, breathy moan escaping Kirie's lips as Koyami pulled her second nipple out of hiding, she truly was a sight to watch, the purplenette getting an eyeful as she panted, those thirty four G cups wobbling each time the nineteen year old breathed, jiggling even more when she exhaled. Her cheeks tinted a deep shade of red now, her eyes were closed, the sight making Koyami only want more. Straddling the bobbed haired beauty, the Seiren babe bent down one last time, quickly mashing her hands into each of Kirie's huge boobies, sinking her fingers into the bouncy flesh until it bubbled up between her fingers. Moving her palms around it was as if she were rolling a couple of honeydew melons around, guiding them all over her chest, flattening them into two perfect round pancakes, she finally let go only to catch them when they bounced free again, cupping them up together into the best cleavage she'd ever seen.

"...No wonder Fukuyama is always after you, Kirie...they're beautiful..." The words leaking from her mouth as another gasp of pleasure rang out through the brunette, Koyami squeezed her huge boobs as hard as she could, kneading her hands all over her jugs before finally letting them go, watching them bounce back into their original shapes, there was no doubting it, despite how perfectly perky they were, Kirie Kojima's thirty four Gs were as natural as they came. Reaching down to pick up her knockers in her hands again, Koyami was surprised when the brunette did it for her, pushing her jiggly tits up with her hands, it was as if she were trying to milk herself she was pressing them around so roughly, moan after needy moan coming from her the more she touched herself, molding her sensitive breasts around like something out of a boy's fantasy.

Unable to hold herself back at this point, Koyami wrapped her fingers around the tops of the older girl's bare funbags, squeezing them like the marshmallows they were she easily latched her lips onto the two pink tips at the top, sucking them into her mouth together with everything she had! "...Ahhhh…Koyami...Please...keep...keep sucking my boobs like that!..." Kirie's voice breaking as she let out a delicate sigh, the purplenette didn't hold back! Forcing as much tender boob flesh up against her face as she could, she smothered herself in them, running her tongue around the combined areolas like a racetrack, she stopped to suck them between her lips, her tongue sliding back down to molest them again. Flicking over the tip of one it pressed down into the other, digging into the tiny tip at the peak of her nipple only to suddenly slip down the side, rolling one pink pebble against the other as she sucked even more bouncy flesh into her lips.

"...EEEEAAHHH...AAAAHHHH..." Kirie's moans increasing by the second, the brunette spread her fingers out around her sensitive melons once last time, squeezing them together as if she were trying to pop them, the girl twisting her thicc thighs against each other just as Koyami caught her nipples between her lips sucking on them just at the right moment, "...EEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Squealing in pleasure beyond anything she had ever felt before, for the first time in her life, Kirie reached a mind blowing orgasm! Her tight orange bikini bottoms digging into her tender peach, she came, a flood of clear sweet juices pouring out onto her bottoms, the force of her hips bucking up in the air causing the tiny knots around them to loosen just a little.

The wave of pleasure that had been building up crashing down on her, it felt like a bucket of water had just been thrown onto the girl, but as Koyami's weight suddenly lept off of her, Kirie started to calm down, her breathing slowing into a series of light pants, "...Wow...Koyami...that... _that_ was wonderful..." She sighed, the brunette sitting up straight again to face the purplenette, she smiled at her, but for some reason the younger girl wasn't smiling back at her, instead, her face was buried in her hands, her cheeks clearly burning with redness after what she had done. That caring smile of hers returning to her lips, Kirie leaned forward, wrapping one arm around the shrinking girl, but just as she was about to calm her, she heard a splash behind her.

Spinning around, she reacted fast enough to see the large trout flop back into the river beside them, the fishing pole it had been on just moments ago also falling onto the rocks nearby. Looking over her shoulder, she froze, teeth gritting together in panic at first when she saw a pair of feet, her deep brown eyes slowly traveling up them, and over a pair of dark blue swim trunks she was soon face to face with none other than Yukinari, the boy staring at her with a look that told her he knew he was already dead.

"...Yu...ki...na...ri..." The brunette saying his voice as slowly as she could, dragging it out so that he knew just how much trouble he was in, she suddenly sprung to her feet to face him. Her arms shooting up to cover her exposed breasts, they suddenly stopped half way up her body when she felt a breeze pass through her legs. Those last two tiny ties holding her orange string bikini bottoms against her skin suddenly unraveling, they popped right off of her body only to fly off, landing on top of the boy's head.

The short brown haired walking wet dream freezing right where she was, Yukinari was seeing _everything_ Kirie Kojima had to offer, his eyes the size of saucers at seeing his lifelong best friend's stunning body on full display to him, his eyes ran all over it, from her round supple curves, down to the amazingly wet pair of pale lips below her belly button, the young man's jaw dropping, there was no denying what he liked most. Kirie's enormous thirty four G cup boobies bouncing around as she stopped in front of him, the buxom nineteen year old's newly unleashed tiny pink nipples stared right back at him, daring him to reach over and cup those huge marshmallows of hers and squeeze them for all they were worth.

Her lips parting, it didn't take more than a few seconds for Kirie to realize the kind of full frontal eyeful she was giving the man! The brunette's cheeks tinting a deep shade of red so dark it was almost black, she closed her eyes, her fists shaking by her sides she was so angry, "...Yukinari..." His name ringing out through her lips again, it was as plain as the aroused pink peaks on Kirie's breasts just how furious she was with him right now, "...You pervert...for ogling me naked..." The nude nineteen year old's eyes popping wide open in rage, she suddenly charged towards the blue haired boy, said lucky bastard turning around to run right at the last second! His feet carrying him a couple feet down the river, Miharu and Tomoka cupped their hands over their mouths when they saw them.

Yukinari putting everything he had into trying to save his life, Kirie's sweet smelling orange bikini bottoms hanging off of his head the entire time, even Koyami found herself smiling as those signature words of the big boobed girl rang out, "...GO GET AN EYEFUL...IN HELL!" Her foot smashing into the man's ass, Kirie wasn't even bothering to try covering up her enormous boobs as they bounced around all over the place, pink nipples leading the rest of her globes to jiggle free and proud.

The kick sending Yukinari flying off into the waterfall, the sound of a bell dinged three times as Koyami stood up, the girl having watched everything happen, she felt something brush up against her foot in the water. Bending over to pick it up she added Kirie's bikini bottoms to the bra in her right hand to give back to her nude friend so that she wasn't parading around all natural from now on. The girl at last feeling her nervousness around boys disappear though, she couldn't hold back the giggles slowly turning into laughter taking over her body as in her other hand...she held up a small pair of dark blue swim trunks.

 **A/N: Short, sweet, but I think it had all the love everyone who ever watched the show wanted to see Kirie's big bouncy boobies get! I had such a blast writing this that I barely realized it was by commission as I was doing it, everything just flowed and honestly to me at least it feels like Girls Bravo as much as the show. Obviously this takes place some time after the anime hence everyone has grown a little as well as gotten older for the sake of writing it, though Kirie is STILL rocking some really out of control magumbos. Let me know what you thought of it and I'll see about writing another in the future when I am not up to my neck in commissions and promised fics.**

 **Speaking of promised fics though, the next chapter of Gohan's Blonde Future will be out soon, likely a week or so, so be on the lookout for it! Thank you so much for reading and as always if you have any comments or things to say please let me know in a review!**


End file.
